1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, such as a liquid crystal device, and to an electronic apparatus including the electro-optical device, such as a liquid crystal projector.
2. Related Art
An electro-optical device of this type includes, above a substrate, a pixel electrode, a scanning line for selectively driving the pixel electrode, a data line, and a thin film transistor (TFT) for switching a pixel. The electro-optical device can be active matrix driven. The electro-optical device may include a storage capacitor between the TFT and the pixel electrode to obtain a higher contrast. These components are built on the substrate with a high density to increase an aperture ratio and reduce the size of the electro-optical device.
A technique for reducing power consumption by using, as a TFT for switching a pixel, a double-gate (or dual-gate) TFT, which has gates arranged, for example, both above and below a semiconductor layer, is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2002-328617.
Unfortunately, according to the above-described technique, enhancement of functionality or performance basically results in a complex sophisticated laminated structure on a substrate. This causes a technical problem of complicating a manufacturing process and reducing Production yields.